Meteor Fall
by 12951-V-Cydonian-Zoombian War
Summary: Amnesia, only 4 members of the team made it off of the Zoombian Ships, but even worse, only 3 made it to Earth. Causing Each other Grief as they go, can the four regroup or is all hope lost. Reviews Welcome. PS. Vs and X-com are in it later, please bear with it.
1. Fall

**Meteor fall**

**The Fall**

**Tom**

"Dylan come on, let's get of this stupid ship," I exclaimed as the Zoombians who we were getting away from opened fire. They kept on trying to stop us by simply cutting us off, but now they have opened fire on us. (I hope the others can get off the ship without me)  
"Tom go, we need you alive more than we need me," Dylan ordered. "More than that we need the rest of the team, if not we will all have died in vain." I just nodded and ran to the escape pod.

By the time I made it to the escape pod it had already been blown up. So I did what any normal person would do...I jumped out and hurtled to the Planet of Earth below...

**Emily**

Josie and I had been running through this stupid ship for ages, or at least it felt like that. After the two of us broke out of captivity we ran and found some kinda Teleporter, because once we ran through we ended up on another ship running from about three times the guards we were running from in the other ship. As we were running we came to a crossroad, from three came hundreds of aliens. "Emily go, I 'll keep them off your back for as long as I possibly can," Josie told me. I just looked at her in complete surprise, she was willing to give her life to get me out of the ship.  
"What are you sure?" I asked  
"Yes, now go," she replied and then turned and began freezing the aliens that never seem to stay frozen for long, possibly because of the planet they''re from, although we have never found any information on it. I turned and ran, where I ended up wasn't the escape I was trying to get to, it was just a glass window, so as the aliens surrounded me, I smashed it and jumped out of the window, and then I began hurtling towards Earth, with no clear direction whats so ever...

**Jack**

Ed and I have ran through and destroyed about five of the alien ships that were in orbit above the planet and have completely ransacked another three. Now we were on the ninth ship by the Self-destruct button. When suddenly we were swarmed by hundreds of Zoombians. "Ed, run I'll hold them off," I ordered. "Just make sure you tell me that your off the ship and I'll hit the Self-destruct button to blow this ship to oblivion.  
"You sure?" he asked  
"Yes," I nodded as the aliens began to open fire on us. Ed ran as I shot Fire-Balls at them while avoiding the incoming enemy fire. After about ten minutes of that I got a message from Ed telling me that he has changed ships but has been captured. So I hit the button and then built up a shield...then nothing for about ten seconds...then boom, just a blinding flash of light and deafening bang. And to finish it all off a crippling fall towards Asia...

**Cameron**

****Shadowing different people is fun, that is until one of them begins to blow up the ship you are still on. The last ship I was on, Jack decided to stay put and try to blow it up while giving Ed enough time to get off the ship. Connor decided to open a portal but was shot halfway through building it but claimed that it would still lead to Newton Abbot. I decided I didn't want to have to carry him to the house so I threw him into a Teleporter quickly after healing him, then I took the portal.

When Connor said Newton Abbot he was right, the only problem was that it came out at like plane height above the town, so I forgot how to fly and just went into freefall towards the house, then when I hit the ground its just blank.


	2. Amnesia

**Meteor Fall**

** Amnesia**

** Cameron**

Walking down the motorway at night, in the rain, my clothes ripped for some strange reason. No idea where on Earth I am going to. I was travelling towards Newton Abbot, as that is the only other thing I remember. That and my name anyway. It took me a couple of hours but I eventually made it far enough for there to be a fork in the road, the fork rang a bell, I just wasn't entirely sure why or what it had anything to do with me. So I walked down the path towards the dark and ominous building...

**Jack**

Well, I have no idea who I am and I'm just walking down a road, in the middle of a country where I can't read the signs. And everyone seems to be speaking a language that I can't understand. I'm only wearing half a t-shirt and trousers and I can't move my right arm. Then off to the left was a sign that I could read, it was in English. So I followed the sign and found myself waking towards some old shack.

**Emily**

From what I've told I came crashing down like a Meteorite and crashed into the main street outside the house of the people who took me in and nursed me back to full health. I was watching the news this morning and learnt of 3 other meteorites that came crashing to the planet shortly after there were lots of explosions in space. But I remember nothing before be found on the street, Apart from my name anyway. I've been given orders to stay inside as there are people outside who would apparently love to take the opportunity to kill me, but no one will tell me why they want to kill me.

**Tom**

So I wake up surrounded by random people and no recollection of who I am. The only indication to my past are my name, some dude called Ed and my Watch. But the watch is all but destroyed, with only a few functions surviving. As I get up to walk away some people asked what I was doing asleep in the middle of a meteorite crater, but the only answer I could give was that I just don't know. Then I just walked, Just walked away into the desert


	3. Missiles!

**Meteor Fall **

**Missiles!**

** Cameron**

I was slowly crawling now towards the ominous building; it's black exterior was as black as the night sky. I instinctively moved towards the door and placed my hand on the hand reader thing. The door opened, and I walked into the building wondering why I could open the door.

I walked through the darkened hallways towards…well I have no idea where I was going. I came to another door that opened by itself. I walked in and came to some kinda Control Panel. I put my hands on two of the hand readers. Then an alarm began to sound throughout the base and the computer stated; "TARGETS LOCKED. MISSILE ARE NOW PRIMED FOR LAUNCHED AT LONG-HOPE, EGYPT AND SOMEWHERE, MORE SPECIFICALLY, JACK, EMILY AND TOM." Then I began to panic. And wonder. And think. And then some more panicking. Lots and lots of panicking.

**Jack**

The people in the house were English and moved to the small isolated country of Long-Hope, and they fled from England after a war almost destroyed their way of life. They're letting me stay for a little while until I remember who I am and where I'm from. So I was outside helping with the plants. Then suddenly I got this feeling that something was very wrong, and that something was coming up behind me very, very quickly. Then when it was about to hit me my body took complete control of itself and turned me around and made a shield to stop the approaching object. Suddenly more came out of the trees and shot straight towards me, and so my reflexes made me jump and shoot Fire-Balls at the incoming missiles blowing them all up one by one. Then when I landed, I just stared at my hands in disbelief, the people who took me in were staring at me in horror, and now I know something else about my past, I was in a war that almost destroyed England.

**Emily**

Watching T.V. again, simply because it is so boring in Egypt, and for some strange reason I am liking the heat, even though the family I am staying with seem sure than the English should hate this type of weather. Now I'm just sat on the sofa moaning of how hot I am and how much I would love some excitement to happen right now.

Then I get a whiff of lots of objects flying at high-speed towards me, everyone in the house ducked under a table and gestured for me to get under as well if I wanted to live. I ran for the table as they burst through the wall and almost into my face but miraculously I formed a shield with my hands that deflected the missiles into others. Then with the remaining ones I jumped over them and then shot Fire-Balls under my legs and destroyed them. When I finished I was just shell shocked on what I had just done. But the Kane family looked mortified and the mother just said, "Here we go again."

**Tom**

Where the Hell on Earth am I! Wondering a desert with no water and no sign of civilized life for miles. My watch had started beeping at some point and just won't stop and so I just tuned it out and concentrated on finding water or civilised life. Then when there was a city in site the watch's beeping became too much to handle, so I looked at it, and it told me that there were incoming missiles. Then my reactions kicked in and I spun around and punched a missile forcing it to turn around and then blow up the majority of the other missiles. The rest of them I just short circuited to make them fall to the floor and leave a massive line of craters.

I just looked at my hands trying to figure out what the hell happened.


End file.
